


Leoji Week August 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional tags per chapter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Day 1: Leo’s BirthdayDay 2: Online/Long-distance Relationship/FriendshipDay 3: ReunionDay 4: Guang Hong has Posters™ of Leo / Clothing/SuitsDay 5: Hunger / JealousyDay 6: ‘You look sad, when you think he can’t see you.’ / ‘Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don’t feel the same way.’Day 7: Superhero AU / Music AU





	1. Day 1 - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong and Leo celebrate Leo's birthday with his family.

One thing Leo loved about his birthday: Guang Hong could be there for it. There was still plenty of time before the season started and Guang Hong would go back to China. Both of them looked at Leo’s birthday as kind of the end of the carefree part of the summer and the start of time to buckle down and work. Both of them had improved quite a bit since the beginning of the summer. Leo had helped Guang Hong with his choreography, and Guang Hong had helped Leo learn the quad salchow.

“What do you want to do for your birthday, Leo?”

“Go nowhere near the ice. My sisters have informed me that I am to be at the house at 12:15 for lunch, and I was thinking we could just spend the morning here. After lunch, my brother is taking us somewhere. He hasn’t told me where we’re going or what we’re doing, but he said we should be done by 4 at the absolute latest. Mom and Dad haven’t said anything about plans, so it’s just you and me after four. Figure dinner at some point, and don’t give me that innocent face, I know you have hotel reservations for us for tonight so we don’t have to worry about inopportune siblings.” The first time one of Leo’s sisters walked in on them, there was a lot of mortification but they chalked it up to “things that happen when you have four siblings.” The next time, Leo held a family conference and explained how to knock before entering Leo’s room when Guang Hong was visiting. When it happened again, Guang Hong had decided they were doing it on purpose.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll admit it. Can you blame me, though?”

“Not at all.” Leo hugged Guang Hong. “Cartoons?”

“Cartoons!”

While they were watching cartoons, birthday congratulations came rolling in from all over the world. Thailand, Kazakhstan, Italy, Czech, Russia, Japan, Canada… Switzerland confused him. Sure, he and Chris had hung out at the Cup of China, but he didn’t realize Chris had his phone number. Leo wasn’t going to complain about Christophe Giacometti knowing who he was enough to send him a birthday text, though. Viktor was easier to explain. Yuuri.

Lunch was delicious, cooked by the two older of his sisters with the “help” of the youngest. Alicia was only five. Ryan’s surprise trip turned out to be to a music store, where Ryan handed him six hundred dollars. “You need a decent guitar, bro. Mom and Dad and I are sick of hearing you play that piece of garbage you’re calling a guitar.”

“I’ve had that ‘piece of garbage’ for six years and loved it!” Leo protested, but he took the money with joy. He’d never admit it to his brother, but his current guitar was kind of crappy. He just couldn’t justify spending the money on a guitar when composing and playing music was a hobby, while figure skating and choreography were his life. Leo picked out a guitar that he loved, and took it home to practice. 

Ryan applauded. “So much better!”

“Thanks.” Leo resolutely put it back in its case. “What are we doing now, Guang Hong?”

“I was going to take you bowling, but if you’d rather stay here and play with your new toy until dinner, you know I love hearing you play.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Leo declared, hugging Guang Hong tight. Leo played until it was time to leave for dinner. After dinner, he and Guang Hong went dancing at a club, and then to the hotel. The lack of siblings to interrupt was put to very good use.


	2. Day 2 - Online/Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong and Leo cope with long distance. It sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooops! I thought I'd posted this on time, but I guess not!

Long distance was hard. It’s not like this was really news to Leo, but it was always worst in September. The season hadn’t really started yet, but Guang Hong was gone. Leo’s bed was too big and too cold. His house was too quiet. His brother and sisters laughed at him when he said that, given how happy he’d been to go off to college, only to find that dorms were noisier than sisters.

Even now, with his own apartment that was for the most part quiet, it wasn’t so much the absence of sound that made it feel quiet, it was the absence of specific sounds. Guang Hong’s laughter. His snores. The way his youngest sister would scream when Guang Hong told her a ghost story. No one else could tell a ghost story right, according to Alicia. It had to be Guang Hong.

The transition from Leo’s house to his home in China was always hard on Guang Hong, too. Leo’s family was big, noisy, chaotic, and loud. Finding a second to be alone was always difficult. At home, Guang Hong was often the only one in the house. His mom worked the evening shift at the hospital, and his dad traveled all the time for business.

There was also the food. At first, Guang Hong found Leo’s family’s cooking weird, but with exposure he’d gotten very fond of it – and Leo’s mom was a great cook to boot. At home, his coach monitored his diet very closely, and he usually ended up cooking for himself. Guang Hong was not much of a cook.

At least they were busy skating, they kept telling themselves. Guang Hong kept odd hours so he could talk to Leo on Skype. Leo kept odd hours, but with his college schedule, he didn’t have as much flexibility as Guang Hong did. It didn’t help with the cold, or the quiet, or the need to touch each other. It was less than a week before Guang Hong missed the feel of his hands running through Leo’s hair, not much more before Leo was dying for a good massage from Guang Hong. Going to a pro just wasn’t the same as having his lover’s hands working out the stress.

“Easier” wasn’t the right word for how things got over the months. It was great when they drew the same Grand Prix qualifiers, but they couldn’t count on it. The first time they could really count on being in the same place was Four Continents. Leo’s band friends made fun of him for the way they could predict the month he wrote any given song based on whether it was happy or not. The happiest songs Leo wrote were in March, between Four Continents and Worlds. He’d just seen Guang Hong, he was going to get to see Guang Hong again soon, and he was spending time writing music instead of hanging out with Guang Hong.


	3. Day 4 - Guang Hong Has Posters of Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong's Leo collection rivals Yuuri's Viktor collection.

It started when Guang Hong was fifteen. There was this senior skater who was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, with hair that looked so soft Guang Hong wanted to pet it like petting a cat or dog. He was new, but even new skaters had posters, right? It didn’t take him long to find and buy two posters and an 8-by-10 picture that he framed to set on his nightstand. Leo was just so cool, you know?

He stalked every website he knew that sold skater memorabilia, looking for anything Leo related. Posters, pictures, action figures, magazine articles – he told his parents he was buying American skating magazines to practice his English, but really, it was for Leo. By the time he was ready to start his senior career, his room was full. The Leo de la Iglesia pillowcase was perhaps just a little creepy, but it’s not like he made out with it, right? (Ignore the dakimakura. Guang Hong didn’t fall asleep cuddling it. No sir.) (He totally did.)

After spending the entire season talking to Leo and flirting with Leo and spending most of the summer training with Leo, his room at home felt a little odd. It helped with missing Leo, at least, but it was missing one major thing.

Leo had been a little weirded out when he first saw the room over FaceTime. “I know I have fans and they buy that stuff, the licensing checks are helping put me through college, but it’s just weird seeing my own face staring back at me from something that’s not a mirror, you know?”

“Especially this many?”

“Yeah. I love that you have it all, don’t get me wrong, it’s just… weird.”

“I can imagine. I’d need a minute if I saw someone had a room that was basically a shrine to me.”

“Just promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m better to cuddle with than your pillow?”

Guang Hong giggled. “You’re way better. I miss you."


	4. Day 5 - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo trusts Guang Hong, but he's a little insecure after spotting Guang Hong sitting with a girl he doesn't know.

Part of being a skater was dealing with overzealous fans. Both Leo and Guang Hong had hordes of them. Nothing like Viktor’s fanclub or Yuri’s Angels, but certainly enthusiastic and appreciative. That was well within the realm of expectations. Leo and Guang Hong trusted each other, some harmless flirting with the fans when asked for a selfie or an autograph wasn’t any kind of threat to their relationship.

What was not within the realm of expectations: this. Leo told himself he was being stupid. Guang Hong didn’t have any siblings or cousins, but this girl could be an old friend or even an old rinkmate. The way she was sitting so close to him showed that they were definitely comfortable that close together, and Leo didn’t like that much. At least, not until he knew for sure who she was.

He didn’t want to be that paranoid boyfriend that stomped over and demanded an introduction, but he didn’t know how else to figure out who she was. Oh, well, he trusted Guang Hong, right? Then it didn’t matter who she was, because she was either not what Leo was afraid she was at all, or she had been but that was the past.

 

He’d almost managed to forget the girl when she showed up again at Guang Hong’s other qualifier. He wasn’t there, but Phichit was, and Phichit sent him a picture. “Who’s that?”

“No idea. Only saw her once before.” This was not as easy to dismiss. One or the other, if not both, this girl hand flown to a completely different country to be that close to Guang Hong. If she were a skater, Leo would recognize her.

Phichit hummed. “Want me to go find out?”

“What? Why?” That idea seemed even worse than being the paranoid boyfriend stomping over there himself! Hiding behind Phichit to do it for him? “No. Guang Hong would tell me if there were someone I should know about.”

“Your relationship, I guess.” Phichit cleared his throat. “If you change your mind at some point, just tell me! Everyone knows I’m nosy and like to know everything there is to know about people.”

 

Leo made the Finals. Guang Hong didn’t. Guang Hong came anyway, to be with Leo, which helped calm Leo’s fears a little. Then he came back from practice to find Guang Hong sitting with the girl. Again. She was here, Guang Hong wasn’t skating… what was the deal?

Phichit spotted them, too. “You gonna go yourself or want me to go?”

Leo swallowed. “I’m going myself. After all, I’m supposed to be meeting Guang Hong to let him know I’m done…”

“Want me to come?”

“Yes, please.”

“What about me?” Otabek offered.

Leo thought about it, but shook his head. “You’re kind of intimidating and no offense, Yuri, but you’re too likely to shoot off your mouth before we get an answer. You two go on, I know you’re eager to get out on your bike. I’ll text you later.”

He and Phichit headed over to Guang Hong. “Hey, babe. Practice is done.”

“Leo!” Guang Hong jumped up to hug him. “This is Tian Huo, my coach’s daughter and, starting this season, apprentice. Huo, this is Leo.”

“Obviously. You weren't kidding that he’s even more handsome in person!” Huo held out a hand. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Yeah. Given how much time Guang Hong and Coach Tian spend in America, I’m surprised I haven’t met you before…”

Huo smiled, teeth gleaming. “Until this season I was in school, so I stayed home with my father. I wanted to come out and join Mom and Guang Hong when I finished school, but she told me to stay home and enjoy one last summer with my school friends.”

“And this is Phichit,” Guang Hong said.

“Hi, Phichit! I’m so glad I got the chance to meet you. You might have some advice for me.”

Phichit’s eyebrows rose. “What about?”

“Okay, I have two hamsters, and for the first six months I had them, everything was fine. I haven’t changed anything in their food or anything big in their environment – I replaced a wheel that wasn’t spinning very well and gave them a couple new toys – but last month, I started noticing that I only ever saw one at a time. If one’s out, the other’s hiding. Do you have any idea what might be happening?”

Guang Hong led Leo away. “Let’s leave them to the hamster talk. They’ll probably still be here in an hour talking hamsters.”

“Wow. Unless they decided to go somewhere else to talk about hamsters?”

Guang Hong shrugged with a wink. “The thought may have crossed my mind that they might hit it off…”


	5. Day 6 - ‘You look sad, when you think he can’t see you.’ • ‘Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don’t feel the same way.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets dumped by his boyfriend, and in the process, "breaks up" with Guang Hong too. Five months later, he regrets one of those.

Leo curled up in a ball on his bed. It was sad, and he hated feeling like this, and he shouldn’t. People breaking up happened all the time, to a lot of people. Losing Ron shouldn’t be like this. Even losing Ron the way he did shouldn’t feel like this. He’d lost Ron because Ron thought Leo was cheating on him, and refused to believe that Guang Hong was just a friend.

Guang Hong sat beside him. “I don’t know that there’s ever a right time for this, but I’d been trying to figure out how to say this all year. Leo, I think you should have broken up with Ron a long time ago. He wasn’t right for you.”

“Why do you say that? Ron was amazing!”

“No, Leo, he really wasn’t. If he were amazing, then I wouldn’t get phone calls at odd hours where you’re upset that he got mad at you for something. I listen, and I sympathize, and every single time you hang up I promise myself that the next time you call I’m going to tell you that you deserve so much more than what he’s giving you. I don’t care how amazing you think he was, if he can’t trust you or respect you, you deserve better.”

“But…”

“No buts, Leo. You deserve someone who will make you happy. You put on a good show, but I could see it. When you were with him, you looked sad, when you thought he couldn’t see you.”

“Dammit, Guang Hong, aren’t you supposed to be cheering me up, not rubbing my nose in my failure?”

“I’m trying to change your perspective. This wasn’t a failure. It may not have been the best way, but now you’ve lost a toxic influence in your life, and you’ll be better for it.”

“Well it’s not working. So just… go away.”

“You know I’m going back to China tomorrow.”

Leo hesitated. He’d forgotten that. Anger won out, though. “Good. Maybe with you gone, I can convince Ron to take me back.”

 

Leo drove Guang Hong to the airport the next day, but other than that, they barely spoke. Their friends on social media noticed the chill between them quickly. Phichit bounced back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

It wasn’t even a week before Leo regretted his harsh words to Guang Hong. His friend had meant well, really, and after finding out that Ron had a new girlfriend who wasn’t as new as she should be… well. That was hard to stomach.

One week became two, then a month, then three months. They managed not to compete against each other until Four Continents that year. Leo got silver, Guang Hong bronze, and Yuuri had to stand between them on the podium and pretend not to notice the tension.

Leo had used the time wisely, putting a lot of thought into what Guang Hong had said. Now, looking back over his relationship with Ron… Guang Hong was absolutely right. Leo wasn’t wrong, exactly. Ron had been amazing at first. It didn’t last, though, and first month of their relationship didn’t make up for the seven that followed.

The thing was, Ron wasn’t wrong, either. Leo could see that now. Guang Hong was more to Leo than just a friend. Once the pictures and the interviews and all were over, Leo set out to find Guang Hong. It didn’t take long. “Hey. Can we talk?”

“Sure. I, um, I was just about to start looking for you.” Most of the place was abandoned by now as the crowds were gone, so finding a quiet place didn’t take long. “I’m not sorry for what I said about Ron, but it wasn’t the right time or the right way, so I am sorry for that. I’m sorry for not reaching out to you before now. I was scared.”

“I’m the one who should have reached out. I’m the one who said things to drive you away, it’s on me to fix the problem. You were right about Ron. I see that now.”

“Good. I haven’t seen you mention him on social media, so… not back together?”

“No.”

Guang Hong took a long shaky breath. “Leo, you deserve better than that. I am so scared right now, but… I can be better than that. Phichit says he thinks that maybe you might be willing to give me a chance to prove it, to be the one to treat you the way you deserve, and I hope he’s right. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel the same way, and I’ll never mention it again, we can be friends and hang out like before.”

Leo looked Guang Hong straight in the eyes. “Ron was right about one thing. You haven’t been just a friend to me in a long time. If you’re willing to take a chance on me, I’d love to take that chance with you.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Guang Hong took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Leo and holding on tight. “I can’t wait to tell Phichit that he is smart and right and I should have listened to him three months ago.”


	6. Day 7 - Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some masked terror calling himself Shanghai Blade is terrorizing the city. Choir Boy suits up and comes all the way from America to put a stop to the menace.

Being a superhero wasn’t always easy. People usually took one look at Guang Hong, with his swords and his black costume and mask, and assumed he was the bad guy. One too many assassin movies or something. The Shanghai Blade, as the media had taken to calling him, was feared by more people than he was loved. People weren’t relieved to see him show up at a crime scene. They assumed he was there to help the bad guys, usually until they got home and were telling their families about how they were attacked and realized the truth.

The cops loved him. He did good work for them. The media was stronger, though.

This was new, though. There was another hero in Shanghai, and he’d outright stated that he was there for the Shanghai Blade, to put an end to his reign of terror. Choir Boy was American and a firm believer that he knew the truth and was here to bring justice the American way.

The easiest thing to do would be to not go out, to abandon what he saw as his duty and leave the swords and the mask in his lair and hide. Guang Hong couldn’t do that. He couldn’t. This was his city, he knew it better than any rude American swaggering braggart could, and he was not going to leave it to its mercy.

The next easiest thing – and probably the best thing – was to find Choir Boy first. It wasn’t hard to find a bright, shiny American. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the streets of Shanghai. “Choir Boy!”

Choir Boy turned. When he saw who had called him, he drew his axe. “Shanghai Blade. Tales of your deeds have made it all the way to America. I’m bringing you in or taking you down, whichever way you’d like to do it.”

“Have you actually talked to the cops here?”

“Oh, please. Of course the cops are on your side. You probably bribe them to ignore you and lie about you. The people… they’re the ones that matter. They say you’re a menace.”

“Typical American. I’m not rich. I couldn’t afford to bribe the cops to ignore their duty to protect the streets. The cops just look at the facts and recognize that I have never taken anything that didn’t belong to me, never hurt an innocent person, and never intentionally destroyed or damaged anything. Can you be convinced of the truth, or will you waste everyone’s time by forcing my hand?”

“Forcing your hand? Sounds like you intend to hurt me.”

“You came here to hurt me, didn’t you?”

“Well, not if I could bring you in without hurting you, but…”

“I won’t attack first, but I will defend myself. You have no authority to bring me in. Can you name a single crime I’m accused of?”

Choir Boy opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “I’ve spoken to people who say you’re a menace…”

“How?”

“You wander around at night with swords and… drop in unexpectedly… and…”

“And you’ve seen the news reports and spoken to people who believe them, but you’ve never actually looked into the truth, have you. I thought Americans were supposed to be better at realizing fake news when they heard it.”

“You know, for a Chinese guy, you speak really good English. You know a lot about Americans.”

Guang Hong shrugged. “My best friend is American.”

“Does your friend know what you do at night?”

“No. He’d freak out and worry about me getting hurt or running into an idiot who cares more about being right than he does about the truth. You must have come here either not expecting to need to talk or speaking decent Chinese…”

“My best friend lives in Shanghai. That’s why I care enough about the city to come all this way.”

“Does your friend know what you do?”

“No. I don’t think he’d understand. He’s so… innocent.” Choir Boy tightened his grip on his axe. “I cannot stand the thought of Gua… him running into someone like you.”

Guang Hong gasped and studied Choir Boy much more carefully. The mask was good, but the hair… the height… the general build… “What were you about to say?”

“I’m not giving up my friend’s name. You’d go after him in revenge.”

“Were you about to say Guang Hong?”

Choir Boy’s turn to gasp. “Never heard you were psychic. Now I really have to take you down. For him.”

Guang Hong started giggling. “Leo! I don’t believe this.”

Leo raised his axe. “How do you know my name?”

Through the giggles, Guang Hong reached for the mask and pulled it off. “The same way I know you’re here to protect Guang Hong. Hi. Now will you believe me that I’m on the side of angels?”

The axe fell to the ground as Leo dove forward to hug Guang Hong. “Why didn’t you tell me? I am so sorry!”

“I did try to tell you I didn’t believe the press about Shanghai Blade, that I’d never heard of anything he’d actually done wrong…”

“You did, didn’t you. Wow. I… I really have no excuse for this. I’m sorry.”

 

**_Choir Boy and Shanghai Blade – The World’s Hottest Supercouple!_ **


End file.
